lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Jennie
| birthday = April 21st, 1986 | placeoforigin = United States | relationships = Jonas Wharton (Boyfriend) | lg15 = 10293 | youtube = | revver = | myspace = JennieTheBear | forum-posts = JennieTheBear | snapvine = JennietheBear | actor = Melanie Merkosky | first = Jennie Bares All | last = In My Sights | series = LG15 | blogs = List of Jennie's blogs }} Jennie is a young woman Sarah befriends at the Lullaby Project encampment who joins the TAAG at the end of 2007 and remains a member until it disbands in mid-2008. While they initially clash, she begins an on-and-off relationship with Jonas. Due to the lack of knowledge about her origins, she has been accused by fans of being a plant by the Order throughout her entire run on the show. Ironically, she is one of the few members of the group who has never betrayed or abandoned them, though she has often wondered what she is doing is truly helping to make a difference. Jennie is last seen taking Spencer Gilman to the hospital after he is shot during a rescue mission on the S.S. Hathor's Song during the day of The Ascension. As she leaves, Jonas assures Jennie that he'll be there when she returns, but he leaves as soon as she is out of sight. The fate of her character has yet to be disclosed, though it can be inferred that she went back to school. Background In the video, Q & A With Jennie, Jennie answers questions asked by fans on her Snapvine account. She tells us that she grew up in Indiana, was an only child but "wasn't, like, spoiled or anything." Her mother died when she was young, so she became very close to her father, who was an attorney that "worked hard for underprivileged people, giving a voice to people who didn't have one". Her father's influence led her to name her family dog Agnes after 's given name. Jennie's father got sick during her freshman year of highschool, and he passed away as well. Afterwards, Jennie lived with her grandparents. She previously attended UC Berkeley as an anthropology major. She later finished her field study in Oaxaca, Mexico. Not ready to go back to school, she volunteered with the Lullaby Project. Leaving the Lullaby Project She and Sarah helped the Lullaby Project by helping set up a portable medical facility and handing out Lullaby care packages to the local women. Jennie began questioning the Lullaby Project when she made a trip to a local village to do prep work with some of the women, when a woman she was trying to help told her the Lullaby Project was a "curse" and that it had caused many miscarriages in her family. Afterward, Jennie decided to look into what the project was up to and found many discrepancies in the files. When she talked to a very unconcerned Carl about it, he told her to just forget what she had seen. Jennie decided to flee the Lullaby Project when Carl found she had posted the video showing his indifference toward the undocumented miscarriages. Desperate for help, she reached out to Daniel and Jonas's online cybercrackers for advice. Once she felt that she could trust Daniel and Jonas, Jennie led them all to Mexico where they rescued a very resistant Sarah. After the rescue, the group split up: Daniel and Sarah returned to California while Jonas, Emma, and Jennie remained in Mexico to try and stop the Lullaby Project. It was here when they received a message that Dr. Hart wanted to meet them. Unfortunately, this was simply another trap by the Order to kidnap Emma. Jennie had decided to travel back to California with Jonas to meet Daniel and Sarah. She initially expressed that she may not be the type to fight the Order, but after some encouraging words by Daniel, she figured she was somehow "Attracted to Danger" (or Jonas), and stayed with the TAAG. Ultimately, she did come along to recent attempts to save Emma, but did not seem used to the danger and adrenaline of such situations. Life with TAAG Since rescuing Emma, the gang took Gina with them to hide. While tensions began to run high as a result of uneven distribution of the sexes, Jennie and Jonas began to fight about Emma being able to make her own choices. Jennie posted a video in which she did admit to having a crush on Jonas, but that it has nothing to do with why she was arguing with him. She stated that she simply wanted Emma to make her own decisions and contact her parents if she wanted to. When Emma did make the choice to leave, Jonas immediately blamed Jennie, yelling at her and demanding answers, but this was cleared up when Gina admitted that she was the one who gave Emma the money to leave. When Jennie volunteered to go to the store with Daniel, Sarah became angry and they got into a fight about it in the store. Although the fight was over within moments, Jennie was able to reassert that she was not interested in Daniel. The next evening, while Daniel stayed sober and Sarah and Gina played beer pong, Jennie and Jonas were able to talk and apologize for their role in the tense atmosphere. After talking for a short while, Jennie and Jonas kissed and turned off the camera. The next day, however they both insisted that they had only made out. Shortly thereafter, they all had to relocate after noticing William Porter's Shadow following them in one of their videos. After relocating to the rented house, Jennie has Gina talk about her decision to find Bree's mom. Jennie says in the video that the whole team should talk about it first and sets up a chat to do so. After the chat, the team decided to split up; Sarah and Daniel planned to stay at the rented house, while Gina, Jennie, and Jonas would find Bree's mom. While Jonas tried to wake Jennie up for their trip, a Shadow lurked in the closet. After Jonas left the room for a moment, the Shadow emerged and chased Jennie outside. Jennie screamed for Jonas, who ran after them, only to find that the Shadow had been hit by a car and was dead. The Hunt is On After being shaken up by the Shadow, the whole gang decide to spend a day At the Beach, where they could spend time together and have fun. Afterwards, Jennie helps Jonas figure out a way to get to Bree's mom, and determine that the easiest route is through Sarah's relationship with Carl, the extent of which is revealed shortly after by Sarah. After Carl arrives at the house in Order to hook up with Sarah, Jennie begins to have doubts that what she is doing actually counts. However, she decides to stick with the group, and help Jonas and Daniel track down Bree's mom. The search ends badly, though, as Gina ends up being abducted by Elizabeth. Luckily, she is returned a few hours later. After the incident, Jennie begins spending time with Gina, and accompanies her to the park where she and Bree played as a child. However, Gina decides to go alone to her meeting with Elizabeth. Jennie is next seen when a mysterious voicemail message is left inside the house. After the code is cracked and Elizabeth reveals what she knows about Bree's killer, her Elder, Jennie and the others go to Catalina Island where they have various encounters with Lucy, eventually linking her to a package that Bree's Elder had purchased at Alcombe Antiques. Jonas sends a message asking anyone if they recognized the seal of Bree's Elder. While recording the message, Jennie interrupts, urging him to join her in some leisurely activity. After Jonas promises to join her when he is done, Jennie tells him that she's not going to wait forever. Once the information that is received points them to London, Jennie expresses her concern about Jonas going, though Jonas ends up going anyway. Upon his return, Jennie confronts him about his encounter with a girl named Charlie while over in the UK, which Jonas attempts to downplay. Jennie implies that she is upset, but, oddly, her demeanor says otherwise. She later joins Daniel and Gina in their speculation as to whether Steve can be trusted, but seems more angry at Jonas than Steve. She and the others participate in an attempt to stop a Congressional candidates named Edward Salinas, who had hired the Assassins, by infiltrating one of his fundraisers. Jennie places a call to Salinas's office, pretending to be his wife, in order to lure him outside to take a private phone call. However, the plan fails, and Daniel and Steve begin fighting. Jennie becomes frustrated with the boys' arguing, citing that "it's a guy thing, and nature hardwires them to fight in every situation." The fight eventually reaches a breaking point, resulting in TAAG deserting Steve on the side of the road. Jennie is the only member of the group who voices her doubts about the situation, but she is ignored by the others. Getting Political After leaving Steve and meeting up with Sarah, TAAG decide that they need to stop running and stop Salinas. Jennie is chosen to go undercover as a volunteer for the Salinas Campaign (using the Alias "Lisa Goodwin") and find out as much information as she can. Jonas expresses his concerns for her safety, but Jennie convinces him that she is quite capable of keeping herself safe. However, Gina feels that Jennie deserves to be trusted more, and decides to try to dispel rumors that have been circulating on the forum that Jennie is a plant for the Order. Using a Snapvine account, Jennie answers viewers' questions on her background and the plan to go undercover, and adds that she is still mad at Jonas for being with another girl in London. Once at the campaign, she begins searching for information on Salinas, and is caught off guard when Salinas personally visits the campaign office, as she expected him to be too busy to come there. Luckily, she doesn't seem to have been recognized, but is asked by a campaign staffer to write a policy brief on health care and pregnant mothers living in LA. Overwhelmed by the workload that has been placed on her, she works the entire night and seriously considers leaving. However, she is informed that the brief she had written impressed the campaign staff so much that Salinas wanted to meet with her in person, and the situation worsens when Jonas clumsily tries to pose as her boyfriend. However, when she goes out to the parking lot, she discovers that Salinas is not in the car, and Elizabeth Avery had used the ruse as a way to inform TAAG that Emma was in danger of being killed. However, before she could say any more, Jonas comes to Jennie's "rescue" and pulls her from the car. However, they go back to hear what Elizabeth had to say. Despite this, Jennie remains annoyed with Jonas, and focuses on locating Emma. Upon discovering that Elizabeth Avery had broken into their motel room to find Emma's location, Jennie theorizes that Elizabeth had been using them to locate a trait positive girl to extend her own life. However, upon reaching the bunker, they find Elizabeth fatally shot, and footage shot by Emma leaves her motives up to interpretation. Once Emma is found safe, Jennie begins keeping tabs on Salinas's activities, and notes that he has poted an update on his website saying that he has found a way to ascend to higher office soon. What Salinas meant became clear when Sarah received an email containing a video of Carl with explosives strapped to his chest inside the Sacred Spirit building. Keeping Everyone Together After Emma successfully rescues Carl, Jennie uploads a video informing everyone that TAAG would be going underground for a while in order to figure out their next move. According to Gina, Jennie spent her time checking in on everyone else and making sure they were okay. One day, while the girls are playing cards, Sarah decides to throw a "prom" at the cabin. Jennie immediately embraces the idea, and happily goes shopping with the girls for several hours to get dresses. However, she is not pleased when she finds out that Sarah has invited Carl. Jonas "asks" Jennie to the prom, and the two share an intimate slow dance. However, Jennie's evening is complicated when she is sent an email from Ross Thompson that the Salinas Campaign has returned from Washington, D.C. after Salinas's last speech. The speech seems to indicate that Salinas has another plan to taken down the TAAG, but before they can figure out what it is, Lucy breaks in and shoots Gina. After everyone else escapes the house, Jennie sends a coded message containing a safe meeting location via video. Community members soon figure out that it is the beach that Jennie shot her "It's The Doing That Matters" video. Daniel and Emma meet Jennie there, and they decide that it would be more productive to try to find Carl and Salinas rather than fuss over where Jonas and Sarah are. However, as they are leaving, Jonas arrives, and the group infiltrates the Hymn of One headquarters and retrieve the footage of Gina's death. Following Gina's death, Jennie was very stressed about everything. She and Jonas eventually broke up and Jonas headed off on an adventure of his own. Jennie then decided that she shouldn't stick around anymore and chose to use the opportunity to go back to grad school. Personality Sarah explained that while Jennie volunteered with several known members of the Order, she beleives that the "Hymn of One crap is ridiculous." Despite this, she told Sarah that "We eat their food and sleep in their tents. So when in Rome, be a gladiator!" We also learn that she is a fan of making obscure references. As Jennie began to get the hang of blogging, she made a new video in which she appears alone and unaided by Sarah, where she talked casually to the audience about random facts and also expressed her concern for Sarah and her new found faith. Etymology Jennie is a variant of the name "Jenny" which is both a common nickname for the names of Jennifer and Jane.Jennie. at BehindTheName.com Jane comes from the English form of Jehanne, an Old French feminine form of Johannes (or "John"), which is derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious". This name is popular for its New Testament characters -- the first was John the Baptist, the forerunner of Jesus Christ, The second was the apostle John.Jane. at BehindTheName.com Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar (the old form of "Guinevere"). Guinevere is composed of the elements meaning "fair, white, and smooth". In Arthurian legend she is the beautiful wife of King Arthur.Jennifer. at BehindTheName.com References Theories